creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Krashka der Große
Das Erste, was ich wahrnahm, als ich das Innere des Wohnwagens betrat, war der Geruch. Es roch nach verschiedenen Dingen; nach teuren orientalischen Ölen, nach den langsam verwelkenden Blumen, welche einzeln an Fäden aufgezogen von der Decke hingen und nach den merkwürdigen schwarzen Kerzen, die überall auf den Regalen und teilweise sogar auf dem Boden verteilt waren und die einzigen Lichtquellen weit und breit waren. Hauptsächlich roch es allerdings nach Weihrauch, welcher beständig als bläulicher Qualm aus einem kleinen kesselförmigen Objekt in der Ecke strömte. Ansonsten war der Raum überraschend leer, bis auf den großen Tisch aus poliertem Eichenholz, hinter dem Krashka der Große auf einem langen schwarzen Lehnstuhl saß und mich anstarrte. Trotz der stickigen Hitze spannte sich eine Gänsehaut über meinen Rücken, als ich den Mut fand, seinen Blick zu erwidern. Da war er also. Es fühlte sich surreal an, ihn nach all dem Gerede zu treffen, als würde man einer Romanfigur gegenüber stehen. Ich hatte viele Geschichten über sein Aussehen gehört, von seinen schrecklich klauenartigen Fingernägeln, mit denen der die Tarotkarten mischte, seinen langen, schwarzen Bart, in dem uralte Glöckchen hingen bis hin zu seinen dunklen, unendlich tiefsinnigen Augen, welche die Luft zum Erbeben bringen konnten, wenn man in sie hineinblickte. In gewisser Weise war ich in diesem Augenblick sogar ein wenig enttäuscht. Ja, seine Nägel waren etwas länger als bei anderen Menschen und sein Bart wirkte ein wenig finster, aber nirgendwo waren Glocken zu finden. Mit Ausnahme der buschigen Augenbrauen, zwischen denen ein einzelner blauer Stern tätowiert war, war sein Kopf sonst komplett kahl. Er hatte eine Hakennase, wie viele alte Männer sie haben und trug etwas, das an einen Prinzen aus Tausend und einer Nacht erinnerte. Nichts wirklich Bedrohliches. Nur bei seine Augen... dort hatten sie tatsächlich nicht übertrieben. Denk daran, erinnerte ich mich, Du tust das nur für Lisa. „Hören sie zu“, begann ich und tat so, als würde ich mich umsehen, nur, um ihm nicht weiter in die Augen schauen zu müssen. Ich wollte mutig erscheinen. Höher gestellt als dieser armselige Gaukler. Also versuchte ich arrogant zu wirken, „Ich glaub nicht wirklich, dass sie mir helfen können, aber meine Frau hat darauf bestanden, und außerdem bieten sie ihre Zaubertricks angeblich umsonst an, deshalb...“ „Setzen“, sagte Krashka scharf und legte eine Karte auf den Tisch, ohne seinen Blick von mir abzuwenden. Ich zuckte zusammen, mehr als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Die Leute in der Stadt hatten von einem Akzent geredet, etwas, das auf seine Herkunft hinwies, obwohl niemand so recht wusste, welcher ethnischen Gruppe er nun angehörte. Mit der Zeit begannen die Leute sich selbst Geschichten auszudenken. In der einen Version war er ein indischer Guru gewesen, welcher durch jahrelange Meditation gelehrt hatte, die Auren der Menschen heilen zu können, in einer anderen russischer Wanderprediger aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, der gekommen war, um die Seelen der Ungläubigen durch Wunder wieder zu Gott zu führen. Manche glaubten, er sei Voodoo-Doktor aus den Sümpfen Louisianas, andere sprachen von einem unsterblichen Dominikanermönch nordspanischer Herkunft und einmal hab ich sogar gehört, wie irgendein Idiot etwas von dem letzten Überlebenden Atlantis faselte, der die Stimmen der alten Göttern hören konnte. Ich konnte in seiner Stimme keinen von diesen Männern eindeutig identifizieren, nur einen tiefen, rauen Befehlston, der mein Unwohlsein noch verstärkte. Scheiß drauf, ich hatte es Lisa versprochen. Ich hatte es meiner Frau versprochen, dass ich es wenigstens versuchen würde. Ich setzte mich auf den kleinen Stuhl gegenüber von ihm. Zurückblickend kann ich nicht sagen, wann ich das erste Mal von Krashka dem Großen gehört habe. Entweder war ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zu sehr mit dem Trinken beschäftigt oder (was ich für wahrscheinlicher halte) niemand von uns konnte genau sagen, wann er sich am Waldrand niedergelassen hatte. Aber irgendwann gab es in unserer Stadt dann diese Menschen, die zuvor depressiv, abhängig oder einfach nur krank waren und die von heute auf morgen lächelnd durch die Straßen gingen, den anderen einen schönen Tag wünschten und sich gesund ernährten. Wobei lächeln vielleicht das falsche Wort ist, sie... strahlten viel mehr, wie Schauspieler in einer Zahnpastawerbung. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis wir sie ansprachen und fragten, was sich in ihrem Leben verändert hatte, dass sie nun so... glücklich waren. Ich möchte noch einmal anmerken, dass einige von ihnen echt Schlimmes in ihrem Leben durchgemacht hatten; Heroin, Missbrauch, der ganzen Dreck halt. Sie sagten, es gäbe einen Mann, der in einem Wohnwagen nahe des Waldgebietes leben würde und ein Gespräch mit ihm reichte aus, um sein Leben dauerhaft zu verbessern. „Du wirst sehen“, sagten sie sanft, „Er ist mehr als nur ein gewöhnlicher Mann. Er hilft den Menschen, sich selbst zu helfen. Er ist Krashka der Große.“ Ich schätze, wenn so etwas an irgendeinem Ort auf der Welt passiert, teilt sie die Gesellschaft schnell in Skeptiker und Fantasten auf, ehe man sich ein genaueres Bild von der Lage machen kann. Ein paar hielten sein Erscheinen nur für eine weitere dieser Sekten, die den Leuten eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst hatten, einige für den Beweis, dass es noch Wunder gab. Lisa gehörte im Gegensatz zu mir eher zu der zweiten Fraktion; sie hatte immer schon einen Hang zur Esoterik gehabt. Außerdem wurde mein Alkoholproblem in dieser Zeit immer schlimmer und... langsam gingen uns die Alternativen aus. Ich weiß nicht einmal genau, wann und warum ich mit dem Trinken angefangen hatte, es wurde einfach über die Jahre immer mehr und mehr und mehr. Ich... schäme mich wirklich für diesen Teil in meinem Leben und bin mehr als dankbar, dass sie immer noch zu mir gehalten hat. Hätte Lisa mich nicht immer wieder und wieder dazu gebracht, mir Hilfe zu suchen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon vor Jahren an meiner kaputten Leber krepiert. Ich hatte bis zu diesem Punkt wirklich alles versucht; Anonyme Alkoholiker, kalten Entzug, lauwarmen Entzug und so ziemlich alle möglichen Formen von Entzug dazwischen. Aber auch ihre Geduld ging langsam zu Ende. Immer öfter legte sie keinen Einspruch ein, wenn ich mir das fünfte Bier am Abend aus dem Kühlschrank holte oder schaute beschämt weg, wenn ich nach meinem Flachmann griff. „Du solltest zu diesem Krashka gehen“, sagte sie dann eines abends, als wir im Bett lagen. Erst hielt ich es für einen Scherz, immerhin war ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt überzeugt, dass es sich bei dem Wunderarzt in Wahrheit um einen äußert raffinierten Scharlatan handelte, der die Menschen unter irgendeine Droge setzte, damit sie seine Botschaft verbreiteten. Wir haben uns in dieser Nacht sehr heftig gestritten. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie's geschafft hat, mich zu überzeugen, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Vielleicht gab es in mir ja doch einen kleinen Teil, der noch an Wunder glauben wollte. Ein Teil, der sich weigerte zu akzeptieren, dass ich mich ins Grab saufen würde. Vielleicht... „Du stirbst“, sagte Krashka der Große mit einer ruhigen, aber immer noch harten Stimme und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Eine einfache Feststellung. Man musste kein Hellseher sein, um das zu erkennen. „Man sagte mir...“, ich rang nach Worten, „Man sagte mir... sie könnten mir... helfen...“ Schweigen legte sich in den Raum, fast genau so ätzend wie der Weihrauch. Immer noch starrte Krashka mich an, als wollte er sich ein Bild von mir machen, bevor er eine Entscheidung fällte, während seine Hände unaufhörlich Tarotkarten auf den Tisch legten. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser Besuch so... unangenehm sein würde. Klar, es war unnötig, es war dumm und es war eine Zeitverschwendung. Aber da war noch ein anderes Gefühl in mir, welches ich nicht wirklich benennen konnte. Hoffentlich ist es gleich vorbei, dachte ich. Endlich sagte er: „Helfen? Dir? Warum sollte Krashka dies tun?“ Also stimmte es wirklich, dass er von sich in der dritten Person sprach. „Weil Sie die anderen geheilt haben“, antwortete ich trotzig. Wahrscheinlich wollte er testen, wie sehr ich von der Flasche wegkommen wollte. „Sie haben noch nie jemanden zurückgewiesen, der um ihre Hilfe gebeten hat.“ Wieder Schweigen. Dann: „Krashka hat nie geheilt. Er sieht die Dinge, wie sie sind und kann zeigen, wie man sie lindert. Mit Träumen.“, an dieser Stelle lachte er erstmals gackernd, sodass ich seine langen, gelben Zähne sehen konnte. Gott, und ich dachte, es konnte nicht schlimmer werden. „Dann tun Sie das halt, meinetwegen.“, es sah nicht so aus, als würde er mir weiterhelfen können, aber ich wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben, nicht, bevor er mir einen Grund gab, „Alles, bitte, ich will wirklich von diesem Zeug loskommen. Meine Frau meint, dass sie...“ „Du zweifelst“, stellte er ausdruckslos fest und legte eine Karte klickend auf die Tischfläche, „Du denkst, Krashka der Große wäre ein Hochstapler? Interessant. Sag, warum bist du gekommen, wenn du nicht glaubst? Die meisten glauben, wenn sie zu Krashka kommen. Sprechen von Wundern, die er angeblich tut.“ „Weil ich nirgendwo sonst hin kann.“, langsam wurde ich wütend, „Nichts hat geholfen, egal, wie sehr ich mich angestrengt habe. Und dann kommen Sie aus dem Nichts und heilen innerhalb von Minuten Bulimie und Borderline und angeblich sogar Krebs. Ich wollte doch nur...“ „Krashka hat nie geheilt“, wiederholte er starrsinnig, „Viele Menschen kamen zu Krashka, die Seelen und Leiber vergiftet. Krashka lindert die Leiden, aber nur aus Schmerz kann neue Einsicht entstehen. Und dann verstehen sie.“ Ich seufzte. So hatte ich mir meinen Besuch bei diesem Wunderheiler nicht vorgestellt. „Ich sehe, wir sind an einem toten Punkt angekommen. Wenn Sie mir nicht helfen können, gehe ich jetzt.“, murmelte ich halblaut und stand auf. Ich würde Lisa sagen, dass ich es versucht hätte, aber dass das Gespräch nichts gebracht hätte und morgen würde ich wieder damit verbringen, eine Dose nach der anderen zu öffnen. Ich wollte hier nur noch weg. „Du wirst sehen.“, flüsterte Krashka vom Tisch aus, während ich zu der Tür ging, aber es klang so unwichtig, dass ich es nicht weiter beachtete. Ich hörte noch ein leises Lachen, dann drückte ich die Klinke nach unten. Ab hier kommt der Punkt, wo ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, was ich genau schreiben soll, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob das, was ab da passiert ist, Wirklichkeit war. Ich weiß noch, wie ich die Tür öffnete und den Wohnwagen verließ, wie ich den freien Himmel und die Bäume erwartete, aber ich befand mich nicht da, wo ich sein sollte. Ich war nicht im Waldstück, wo ich mich eigentlich befinden sollte. Ich war wieder in dem Wohnwagen, nein, in einem anderen Wohnwagen, der exakt gleich aussah. Es gab die gleichen hellscheinenden Kerzen und die gleichen herunter hängenden Blumen. Erst hielt ich es für irgendeine optische Täuschung, vielleicht war die Tür so konstruiert, dass sich jeder, der durch sie hindurch trat, im Kreis drehen musste, wie in einem Kaufhaus. Oder vielleicht war ich einfach nur etwas angetrunkener, als ich dachte. Was ich aber dann bemerkte... na ja. Hör zu. Ich bin kein guter Schriftsteller. Ich weiß nicht, ob irgendjemand, der das gesehen hätte, was ich sah, in der Lage wäre, es zu beschreiben, aber ich versuche mein Bestes. Krashka der Große war nicht mehr da, obwohl er vor einer Sekunde noch am Kartentisch saß und über mich lachte. An seiner Stelle stand eine schmale, nackte Frau, deren Gesicht ich anfangs nicht erkennen konnte. Erst, als mein Gehirn diese enorme Verwirrung halbwegs verarbeitet hatte, sah ich, dass es... dass es... „Lisa?“, stotterte ich und rieb mir die Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mich nicht täuschte. Aber es stimmte. Die Gestalt, welche das Gesicht meiner Frau trug, begann mich anzulächeln, ähnlich wie die Menschen in der Stadt es taten, nachdem sie bei Krashka waren. Sie war mager, dachte ich, fast schon unterernährt, mit hervorstehenden Rippen und eingefallenen Augen. Brüste oder eine Hüfte hatte sie kaum, dafür aber mehrere rote Striemen quer über den Körper verteilt. Zurückblickend bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, doch ich meine, einen kleinen blauen Stern auf ihrer Stirn gesehen zu haben. Aber das waren nicht die Teile ihres Erscheinungsbilds, welche mich davon überzeugten, dass es nicht die echte Lisa, meine Lisa sein konnte. Manchmal, wenn ich nachts an die Decke starre und mich traue, darüber nachzudenken, höre ich es immer noch. Die Stimme, die aus seinem Mund ertönte. „Du solltest nicht hier sein.“, rief es laut und hämisch in einer Tonlage, die jedweder Beschreibung trotzt. Ich habe lange über diesen Teil nachgedacht, was es war und was es mit dieser Entschuldigung einer Stimme darstellen wollte. Männlich... ich glaube, das triff es von den beiden Geschlechtern am ehesten. Obwohl... nein, das würde ja bedeuten, dass sie immer noch menschlich wäre. Die Worte, die waren es vielleicht, die Sprache, aber die Art, wie es die schrecklich langen Silben betonte, erinnerte mich eher an das Geräusch, was entsteht, wenn man Kreide an einer Tafelwand schleift. „Du solltest nicht hier, du solltest nicht hier sein. Niemand sollte das. Niemand sollte sehen, was er sieht. Werden, was er wurde. Nun bist du hier, nun bist du hier. Nun wirst du sehen, nun wirst du sehen....“ Falls es noch mehr sagte, konnte ich es nicht verstehen, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt hielt ich mir längst die Ohren zu und schrie, schrie, wie ich noch nie im Leben geschrien habe. Das war keine Traum, keine Halluzination im Vollrausch. Das, was die Haut meiner Frau über den Schädel trug, war real, so real, dass allein seine Stimme ausreichte, um eine tiefliegende Angst in meinem Unterbewusstsein aufzuwecken, so uralt, wie das Bedürfnis eines Neugeborenen nach Milch. Ich schrie so lange, bis ich nicht mehr schreien konnte, bis meine Lunge vor diesem Horror resignierte. Dann rannte ich, rannte halbblind zu der Tür, die ich mit einem Schlag aufriss, hinter mir kreischte die Kreatur immer noch, als würde sie Spaß an meinem Fluchtversuch haben. Irgendwie kann ich seinen Hohn verstehen. Denn... auf der anderen Seite der Schwelle erwartete mich eine Szenerie, die jede Hoffnung auf Entkommen zunichte machte. „Krashka sagte dir, er heilt nicht.“, seelenruhig saß der Mann auf dem Stuhl und mischte die Karten, lächelte ein gelbes, schäbiges Lächeln und sah mich forschend an, „Er sieht. Er sieht Dinge, die deine Art sich nicht einmal vorzustellen vermag. Er hat die ganze Stadt in Aufruhr gebracht, und trotzdem wolltest du ihm nicht glauben, dass...“ Tür zu. Lieber das Monster als dieser Mann. Ein leises Kichern erschallte hinter mir und ab da begann ich zu weinen, als ich mich umdrehte. „Sie alle haben das durchgemacht“, erklärte der kleine Junge im Matrosenanzug, der mir jetzt gegenüber stand. Er hielt eine kleine Glaskugel zwischen den Fingern, nicht größer als eine Pflaume, die aber trotzdem das Licht der Kerzen in allen Farben zurückreflektierte, die ich jemals kannte und einigen, die sich einer menschlichen Beschreibung entziehen. „Erst schreien sie.", kicherte es in einen perversen Singsang, "Dann weinen sie. Dann lachen sie. Dann singen sie. Und dann verstehen sie.“ Unfähig, dieses Bild länger zu ertragen, wendete ich mich ab, schnellte zur Tür, die wie erwartet in eine andere Version des Raumes führte, aber nicht nach draußen. „Willst du wissen, was er sieht?“, fragte eine alte, dickliche Frau in einem rot-gelben Gewand freundlich, während sie neue Rosen an die Decke hing. Sie hatte eine relativ normale Stimme, jedenfalls menschlicher als das Ding mit Lisas Gesicht. Nur ihr Mund... ihr Mund trug ein Lächeln, das fast schon wie eine Parodie auf das wirkte, was mir die erste Kreatur entgegnete. „Krashka sieht die Narben in der Welt, die grünen Hexen des Blutgottes aus den alten Tagen und die toten Städte in der lichtlosen Sphäre des Meeres“, erklärte sie, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen, während ich begann, mich in eine Ecke zu verkriechen, „Er sieht auch deinen Geist, Junge, dein Ende, deinen Ruin, wenn du jetzt gehen solltest, eine verdorbene Leber im Monat des Fleisches.“ Ihre Zähne zerbrachen und fielen klirrend auf die Erde, als hätte sie sie mit diesem verfluchten Lächeln zu sehr beansprucht. Mir war es egal. Augen zu, Ohren zu, das war alles, was zählte! Ich umklammerte meine Knie, kratzte meine Arme, biss auf meine Zunge, bis ich Blut schmeckte, alles, um mich von dieser Hölle in meinem Kopf abzulenken. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in dieser Position blieb. Aber irgendwann, irgendwann hob ich schließlich meinen Kopf, mein Gesicht voller Tränen und Schweiß. „Siehst du?“, fragte Krashka der Große, der hoch über mir stand, wie ein fleischgewordenes Götzenbild. Sandkörner blieben in seiner Nähe ehrfürchtig in der Zeit stehen, wie Planeten, die um eine Sonne kreisten. Das Symbol auf seiner Stirn leuchtete grell. „Siehst du nun, was wir sehen?“ Ich nickte. Ich sah, was vor mir stand. Jede Geschichte war wahr gewesen. Er war der Guru. Er war der Wanderer. Der Mönch, der Doktor, der letzte Mensch aus Atlantis. Krashka war der Mann, der die Tarotkarten mischte. Krashka war das Monster mit dem Gesicht meiner Lisa. Krashka war das Kind, welches die Farben in seinen Fingern hielt. Krashka war die Frau, die die Blumen brachte. Der ganze Wohnwagen war ein Teil von ihm. Die Luft, die ich atmete. Das Licht der Kerzen, welches all diese schrecklichen Dinge beleuchtete. Die Kerzen... „Du kannst es versuchen.“, sagte das Wesen, welches meine Gedanken las, „Du kannst diesen Leib zerschmettern. Krashka hat zu viele Leben gelebt, ist zu viele Tode gestorben. Von den ersten Sporen bis zum gelben Herold, Krashka war immer da, wird immer da bleiben.“, meine Hand streckte sich nach hinten aus, während er immer näher und näher auf mich zu kam, mit Schritten, die die Welt ertönen ließen, „Nur zu. Flieh. Sieh es nicht zu Ende.“, meine Finger fühlten die warme Struktur des Wachses, „Du kannst es nicht aufhalten. Du...“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn ich hatte bereits eine der ekelhaften schwarzen Kerzen aufgehoben und mit letzter Kraft gegen das Geschöpf geworfen, welches sich Krashka der Große nannte. Der hölzerne Boden des Wohnwagens fing überraschend schnell Feuer, ebenso wie die Wände und die Blumen. Die Möbel hielten ein wenig länger, aber schließlich bestand meine gesamte Sicht nur aus Rauch und Flammen. Auch Krashka brannte, das Feuer fraß seine Kleider, färbte die Pigmente seiner Haut zischend schwarz, aber trotzdem stand er noch aufrecht und lachte mich kreischend und halb wahnsinnig an. Er brannte, ohne zu verbrennen, wie der verdammte Dornenbusch im zweiten Buch Moses. „Du wirst sehen.“, brüllte er mir über das Knistern zu, „Du wirst keinen Frieden finden in der Welt. Du wirst leiden, Kind, mehr, als Krashka dir je hätte antun können...“ In diesem Moment erkannte ich das Loch, welches das Feuer an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ins Holz gebrannt hatte. Ich ignorierte die Flammen und sprang förmlich auf die Richtung zu, durch den Spalt, in die Freiheit, in die echte Welt. Meine Haare versengten, meine Kleidung schmolz und brannte sich in meine Haut, aber in diesem Augenblick war mir das alles scheißegal. Ich wälzte mich lachend mit gebrochenden Knochen auf dem Waldboden, krallte meine Finger in das Laub und war so unglaublich dankbar darüber, keinen Weihrauch mehr riechen zu müssen. Ich lachte über die ganze Welt, über das Universum, über mich selbst. Das Letzte, was ich wahrnahm, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor, waren die entfernten Sirenen des Feuerwehrautos und der Sternenhimmel, der mir so unendlich schön vorkam. Die Ärzte sagten, ich hätte Glück. Der Großteil des Waldes brannte nieder, ebenso wie der komplette Wohnwagen. Knochen oder ähnliche menschliche Überreste wurden nie gefunden. Ich habe der Polizei erzählt, dass das Feuer schon losgebrochen war, als ich am Wohnwagen ankam und ich nach Überlebenden gesucht hätte. Sie haben mir geglaubt, irgendwie. Vielleicht waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die 41 Leute zu suchen, die an diesem Abend verschwunden sind. Die meisten von ihnen hatten zwar in ihrem vorherigen Leben irgendwelche Probleme gehabt, aber sonst hatten sie nichts gemein, außer vielleicht, dass sie in den letzten Tagen mit dem selben, großen Lächeln gesehen wurden, während sie von einem Wunderheiler erzählten, der in einem Wohnwagen am Waldrand leben sollte. Es ist vielleicht unnötig zu erwähnen, aber meine Beziehung mit Lisa hat es nicht überlebt. Ich konnte nicht mit einer Frau zusammen leben, deren Gesicht ich auf dem Körper eines Monsters gesehen hatte und sie konnte nicht mit einem Mann zusammen leben, der sich ab diesem Tag täglich mit einer ganzen Flasche Schnaps in den Schlaf saufen musste. Ich kann's ihr nicht verdenken. Mittlerweile braucht es sogar noch härtere Sachen, um es für einige Momente erträglich zu machen. Ich habe diese Wohnung, welche seit Wochen keinen Strom und kein Wasser mehr hat, schon lange, lange nicht mehr verlassen. Ich esse nicht mehr, nehme alle meine Nährstoffe in flüssiger Form auf. Wann ich das letzte Mal einen lebenden Menschen gesehen habe? Keine Ahnung. Dabei möchte ich es ja. Wirklich, ich möchte nach draußen gehen und frische Luft einatmen. Ich möchte unter Menschen gehen und wieder trocken werden. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht riskieren, verstehst du? Denn, wenn ich durch diese Tür gehen würde, würde ich die Gesichter der Leute sehen und einige von ihnen könnten vielleicht lächeln, in der Art, dass man sich fragt, ob ihr Gesicht nicht weh tut. Und woher soll ich wissen, dass es wirklich Menschen sind, und keine Phantome, keine Konstrukte aus Weihrauch und Kerzenschein, geschaffenen von Krashka dem Großen? Woher weiß ich, dass ich sicher bin, wenn ich durch die Straßen gehen würde? Und woher will ich wissen, dass meine Tür wirklich nach draußen führt, falls ich sie öffne und nicht wieder zurück in den Wohnwagen, wo er mich erwartet, um das zu beenden, was er angefangen hat? Ich glaub, ich brauch einen neuen Drink. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas